fortnite_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fortnite Guy
So I was playing duos with my cousin, it was a fun game of duos. We got the w, but the game kept on playing. We looked at the players list, and just us was left, weird. we thought it was just a glitch and pressed leave game, sad we just lost a win. once we pressed the leave match button our characters started moving. We thought we must of been getting hacked. We restarted our consoles, and when I turned back on my console, blood started pouring out of it. I thought maybe the guy who fixed my xbox for me was playing a sick prank on me, and it gave me the chills. I decided that I would just throw it in the trash, since it seemed rigged. And turned on my tv to watch family guy. in case you didn't know, family guy is a COMEDY, But all that came up was, "There is no escape, Join me, Its the fortnite guy!" And all I thought was the guy who "fixed" my xbox put a wifi infecting virus into my xbox. I threw away that router, saved up for about a week for a new one, and when I plugged in my new router the power cut! I thought that it could be a possibility that the router used up too much power in my house, after all it was a new router. But then coming from my ear was a sound. it was saying, "Come and play, Its the fortnite guy, Or else you'll PAY!". I did one of those reality checks by counting my fingers because I was trying to lucid dream last night. But I couldn't seem to control anything though. And guess what, I was in reality. I decided to just go for a drive to the beach, Kill some time. But there was no fuel in my car. Weird. I refilled it one hour ago when I came back with my router. Oh, and also, I live in a place where you cant walk anywhere, it would simply take too long, let alone drive. I went to one of my fuel tanks for emergency, And they were filled with blood! Then, Blood started pouring out of my eyes and then stopped. I had enough of that, so I went to my room full of guns, and shot myself in the head. I would not recommend doing that but thankfully the gun backfired! but on, and on, and oNNN, With that fortnite guy song! I just hated it! Then I saw a dark figure standing in the darkest corner of my house, watching. I grabbed my desert eagle, took aim, and pulled the trigger. The gun backfired, shooting me in the chest. Later on I woke up in the hospital, and the doctor told me I had been in a coma for 5 years when I first played fortnite. But looking at the window, that same dark, figure was staring at me. I never played fortnite again. Category:Creepy Category:Real